Dos Minutos y Cinco Segundos
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: Si pudiéramos detener el reloj justo ahora...


Antes de comenzar:

\- Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

\- Una advertencia: Contiene slash, sutil, breve, pero slash. Si no te agrada, no hay problema, presiona el botón atrás y todos amigos. ;)

* * *

 **Dos Minutos y Cinco Segundos**

Sirius llega cuando ya ha comenzado a amanecer, sabe que Remus duerme en la habitación contigua. Se dirige a la cocina y se prepara algo de comer. Cuando Remus se levanta y va al baño, Sirius decide que es hora de ir a dormir, se acuesta de lado en la parte de la cama que ha permanecido intacta desde la última vez que durmió allí.

Remus lo sintió llegar, pero no quiso levantarse. No han cruzado palabra en días. Al salir del baño Remus se dirige directo a la cocina, se sirve del café que ha preparado Sirius y se sienta frente a la silla que éste ha ocupado minutos atrás. Luego de unos sorbos de café y unos mordiscos a su tostada se dirige al dormitorio en busca de su chaqueta, cuando va saliendo anuncia al aire un impreciso: —Vuelvo pronto —y se dirige hacia la entrada.

En un arrebato Sirius se levanta y va tras él. Se acerca por detrás y lo abraza. Manos abiertas sujetando su pecho.

Remus se congela producto de la sorpresa.

—¿Recuerdas ese suéter horrible? —comenta Sirius con tono casual—ese que me dieron en Navidad... — Remus frunce el ceño confundido —lo usaste meses, era horrible... —bota el aire con una risa al recordar —olía tan bien en ti —Sirius inspira el suéter de Remus a la altura del hombro —era azul, como este.

Remus asiente mientras un escalofrío lo recorre. Lo recuerda perfectamente.

—Remus... ¿Y si no vas?... ¿Si hoy te quedas?... —propone Sirius con voz suave —Escapemos... Podríamos ir a un lugar soleado: Marruecos, Brasil, una isla cerca de Nueva Zelanda... Buscar una casa con techos inmensos y ventanas enormes... Con cortinas gruesas para dormir hasta tarde... ¿Qué te parece? ¿vamos? ¿vamos Remus?.

—Mhj —Remus asiente otra vez y sonríe pensando en la idea, es ridícula, pero suena bien.

—O si no ¿que tal si nos vamos a la playa?... A cualquiera... —Sirius habla con entusiasmo cerca de su oído —A ver las estrellas y llenarnos de tarta de durazno... ¿Comamos eso por un mes?... Por un año entero... Hace tiempo que no comemos tarta, extraño la tarta... Te extraño...

Remus traga lento, siente un vacío que duele.

Luego de un momento Sirius continúa —Rem... No quiero esto para ti... No es justo... — la voz de Sirius permanece suave y clara, pero su tono cambia —Si tú, si... yo... !Ay Rem! No tienes que pasar por esto... No es justo —mueve su mano sobre el pecho de Remus en una caricia torpe —Es que... debía ser de otra manera... No quiero esto, nos merecemos otra cosa —repite —Si fuera todo de otra manera, yo... Yo, Remus... ¿Qué hago Remus?...

Remus sabe que debería decir algo sin embargo no es capaz de hablar, intenta ordenar la ideas, pero antes de que pueda pensar en algo Sirius continúa.

—¿Cuántos amaneceres hemos visto juntos?... ¿Cuántos nos faltan por ver?... ¿Y si no vas?... Hoy quédate — Le pide —No quiero esto... Quiero tarta... Y días soleados... Y tu y yo juntos, quédate Rem...

—Yo... —Remus sabe que no es posible pero duda.

—¿Sabes? Tú sabes, tú siempre... —Sirius asiente. Es una certeza en su vida, Remus siempre sabe —Mira, recorrer París y esa ciudad en Italia de la que hablabas hace tiempo... Perdernos por ahí... O quedarnos, no quiero dejarte ir, no vayas...

—Sirius...

—Quédate hoy... aquí... —le enreda un beso en el cabello miel —Déjame quedarme aquí... Contigo... Para siempre —Suelta el aire pesado y su peso recae en la espalda de Remus —Es solo... Es... Rem —susurra apretando su abrazo.

Remus responde cubriendo los brazos de Sirius con sus propios brazos e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía a Sirius tan cerca. El dolor amargo en su interior se atenúa.

—Rem...

Quedan en silencio por dos minutos enteros, dejando que tiempo pase, que el aire se mueva, que la luz entre mezclando el azul claro de la mañana con el gris hollín de la tristeza acumulada en el departamento, haciéndolo vibrar con la respiración dispareja y el temblor de los cuerpos juntos, soportándose el uno al otro de pie en la mitad de la sala, formando espirales imperfectos que suben como el aire caliente.

—Ya vete... —Le ordena Sirius sin ganas, tragando sonoramente y abriendo los ojos —Es tarde —soltando su abrazo lentamente —Vete... —Se separa de él y regresa al dormitorio.

Remus queda de pie frente a la puerta, sabe que se hace tarde, sin embargo no puede moverse, todo ese sinsentido lo impactó, le devolvió a Sirius por un instante y ahora le cuesta regresar a la realidad, se resiste a regresar a la realidad. En vez de irse da la vuelta y sigue a Sirius al dormitorio.

Sirius, sentado en el borde de la cama, niega con la cabeza al verlo entrar —Vete, es tarde —repite intentando convencerse de dejarlo ir.

Remus se acerca a él —Cuando esto acabe tendremos la vida entera para todo eso... Te lo prometo — Le explica para conformarlo. Sirius asiente sin mirarlo —Sirius mírame —Sirius levanta la vista de mala gana —Esto se va acabar, lo juro.

—Vete ya, no fue... No es nada.

—Duerme, estas cansado, eso es todo.

—Es evidente, no he dormido en 70 horas y estoy hablando estupideces —gruñe volviendo a ser el mismo de los últimos meses. Se arrepiente en cuanto las palabras salen de su boca.

Remus, molesto y desilusionado por esa respuesta se da la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse —Bien... Bien... —camina hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero antes necesita saber —Sirius dime ¿algo de lo que dijiste fue en serio?

Sirius inspira con fuerza antes de contestar —Todo... Es sólo que por ahora no me permito pensarlo —Sirius nunca se había visto tan cansado —Vete Remus, si no te vas ahora, juro que no te dejo ir.

Ante esa respuesta Remus debe regresar, se arrodilla frente a Sirius y lo abraza en un movimiento brusco, hunde su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius, desesperado.

—Nooo, debes irte —susurra Sirius irritado, pero lo recibe entre sus brazos y lo sujeta con fuerza, por instinto, por costumbre pero mas que nada por necesidad —vamos no me hagas esto —Reclama.

—Solo cinco segundos, dame cinco segundos —suplica Remus.

Sirius lo atrae más como respuesta.

1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5..

Remus siente como Sirius se mueve, se sorprende cuando, en vez de alejarlo, sus dedos le despejan el pelo de la frente para dejar un beso suave. La boca de Remus va al encuentro de los labios de Sirius y se besan por primera vez en largo tiempo... Se besan buscándose y encontrando. Se besan enredados en un abrazo tenso. Con ansiedad y con tanto amor guardado... con tanto amor ignorado que acaba de encontrar la oportunidad de recuperar el sentido.

La conciencia del amor entre ellos es tan reconfortante y tan triste al mismo tiempo.

Se miran con ojos húmedos antes de separarse.

Remus se pone de pie, lo besa corto y con urgencia buscando conservar algo de calor —Duerme amor

—Vuelve pronto amor — Sirius le besa el dorso de la mano antes de dejarlo ir.

Sonríen al verse por última vez.

Sirius sabe que es de día pero el departamento le parece mas oscuro que hace un momento. Así que se tira hacia el colchón y se cubre con una punta la manta, de cualquier manera... estos últimos minutos lo agotaron más que las 70 horas anteriores. Incapaz de hacer algo más, sus ojos miran el techo a través de las lágrimas hasta que se queda dormido.

Remus baja las escaleras resistiendo las ganas de regresar. Seca su ultima lágrima antes de salir del edificio, se ajusta la chaqueta, ignora el dolor que ha regresado y se va al cuartel de la orden a paso rápido.

La ciudad sigue su ritmo indiferente. Es octubre, es sábado. Es otoño. Hay pronostico de chubascos para la tarde.

Hoy es 31.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
